


The selfie game

by allimoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Oikawa being Oikawa, Selfies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allimoon/pseuds/allimoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa's plan to make Iwaizumi mad by sending him dozens of his selfies takes an unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The selfie game

Oikawa was deep in his serious-like thoughts while he was walking to school. He needed a new game to play with Iwa-chan. And the reason behind that? Simple.

Oikawa was bored.

Also, he wanted to get his revenge against his best friend for calling him "Asskawa" in front of his fangirls the day before. The famous captain of Aobajousai’s famous volleyball team cannot be humiliated without a little revenge, he thought, smiling wickedly.

Then he found the perfect idea to drive his best friend crazy, and his wicked smile quickly turned into an even more wicked grin.

Oh, he’s soooo gonna enjoy this day.

-.-.-.-.-

Iwaizumi looked suspiciously at the setter since they met on their way to school; Oikawa was so pumped up for his plan he just couldn’t stop smiling, which made Iwaizumi hit him each time he saw that evil grin of his.

"Stop beating me, Iwa-chan! Why are you so mean this early?"

"You’re planning something, aren't you, Asskawa?"

Oikawa pouted. There it is, his stupid nickname.

"Of course I am. I’m thinking about more and more beautiful ways to destroy Karasuno on our next match."

"You mean to destroy him?"

Oikawa felt like Iwaizumi was reading his mind all the time. Maybe it’s because of being friends with him for all these years, he thought. But it was way harder for him to figure out the other boy’s thoughts, which he found rather unfair.

"Nah, I wouldn’t do that. He deserves much worse than that."

Iwaizumi looked at him, questioning in his eyes.

"What’s worse than being destroyed?"

Oikawa remained silent for seconds, then he crossed his arms over his chest, still pouting.

"I don’t know, but he will have a fate way worse than you could imagine."

Iwaizumi hit him on his shoulder. Again.

"You’re still so mean, Iwa-chan!"

-.-.-.-.-

Their first class was English, and fortunately Iwa-chan happened to sit right next to him – just like in every other class they had. Before he met Iwaizumi in the morning, the setter quickly made some selfies on his phone with various positions and expressions, and he was really proud of them all. Not because of his good looks – which was undeniable – but because he knew they’ll bring out the anger from his best friend soooo easily.

He was smiling wickedly, again.

His plan was perfect.

While the teacher was writing some words on the board he quickly grabbed his phone and sent one of his magneficient selfies to Iwaizumi, who was silently playing with a game on his phone during class.

When he received the photo, he glared at Oikawa, confused.

Oikawa just stuck out his tongue, winking at him.

-.-.-.-.-

Before the end of the class he sent another one. He was making a really funny face on that photo, and he was sure his friend would get angry at that. He always does whenever he makes a funny face.

Then he heard a quiet chuckle from his right. He immediately glared at Iwaizumi, who was covering his mouth with his hand. Was he… laughing just now? Wait, he was laughing because of his selfie??

Iwaizumi didn’t look at his direction until the class ended. Oikawa didn’t say anything, but now he was even more determined to send him more of his flawless selfies.

During the next class he sent his friend eleven photos of him, doing random stuff on the street in the morning while making random expressions. There were cute ones, grinning ones, posing ones, funny ones, and everything that came to his mind while walking to school. Iwaizumi wasn’t laughing when he saw them, but the setter caught him smiling at each photo.

What the hell is going on?

He was sure his friend would be mad at him, and he wanted to get his revenge by that. When the class ended he walked up to Iwaizumi.

"Everything okay, Iwa-chan?"

"Why’re you asking?" Iwaizumi didn’t look up from his phone. He was still playing a stupid game he just downloaded, Oikawa saw.

"I saw you smiling during class, and I was worried you might be sick or something, and then you would need someone to take care of you, which would be me of course, but I don’t have any freetime for you now."

Iwaizumi finally looked up at him and his ususal grumpiness finally returned, Oikawa thought.

"You should pay more attention during class instead of watching your classmates, Asskawa."

The setter pouted.

"Come on, Iwa-chan, be more kind to your captain."

"You’re only captain when we play a volleyball match, idiot."

"Your highly respected setter then?"

"No."

"Your favourite celebrity?"

"No."

"Possible love interest?"

"N-what? You make even less sense than usual, just leave me alone. I want to finish this level before class."

Oikawa sighed, then sat back on his seat.

He still did not give up his plan, though.

-.-.-.-.-

During every class they had on that day Oikawa kept sending Iwaizumi more and more selfies: he made 87 photos in the morning and he sent them all. However, the expected reaction of his friend never came. Instead he could felt the other boy’s mood being kind of happy, or at least not so grumpy, which was as rare as their team’s lost matches.

It made Oikawa angry and he was pouting all day.

While they were in the club room, changing clothes before practice he decided what his final movement of his revenge – failing revenge so far – would be. After Iwaizumi left the room he immediately took his friend’s phone out of his hanged jacket. He unlocked it – it’s sooooo easy to figure out Iwa-chan’s passwords, he thought –, while his wicked smile – then grin – returned. His final and ultimate plan of this day was to change his friend’s phone background to one of his selfies, possibly one with a really funny face.

When he realized what he was seeing he instantly froze: his jaw dropped, his eyes widened and he even forgot to breathe. It can’t be, he thought.

Iwaizumi had already changed his background to one of Oikawa’s selfies, on which he was smiling, while his right hand was forming a half heart-shape.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! My first fanfic in this pairing, and I'll definitely write more about these dorks, too. Sorry for the grammar mistakes, my English isn't that great. :/  
> Anyway it was a lot of fun writing from Oikawa's point of view, I was chuckling all the way while writing this quick fic down.  
> Oh and Oikawa did not delete any of his selfies, if you were wondering about that. They were all flawless of course. <3


End file.
